You and Me
by coolchic79260
Summary: AU Carrie has always had a tough life living with her mom being abused every day now that she is living with her brother she can start over and find love at the same time? John Cena/OC Batista/Candice Christian/Trish AJ/Christy and other couples
1. Chapter 1

I don't own ANY WWE or TNA superstars. Carrie is mine

_A/N: hey guys sorry about not updating any of my storys and I know I should but this came in my head and alotof stuff got in the way so enjoy this story is AU I'll update my other storys soon_

Chapter 1

"Carrie time for school!" Her brother Steve called from the other room

"Ok I'll be out in a minute." Said Carrie Wilson. Carrie had moved in with her half brother in his apartment soon as she got taken away from her mom because every day she would hit Carrie and her older sister Torrie soon as Torrie's dad found out Torrie went to live with her dad on the other side of the country and Carrie moved in with her brother Steve because their dad died last year.

"There you are what took you so long?" Steve asked

"I was covering up my bruises." Said Carrie with cover up everywhere on her arms

"I'm sorry she hit you Carrie." Said Steve looking at her barely visible bruises

"Its ok Steve my mom thought I was a one night stand mistake." Said Carrie starting to cry

"Carrie dad never thought that Torrie doesn't thank that and I don't think that you have people who love you." Said Steve hugging her

"Thanks bro." Said Carrie hugging her brother back and they broke apart after a minute and Carrie asked "How am I going to get to school?"

"Well I have to stay here since I'm the apartment manger and this apartment is mostly filled with high school kids who are ether druggies who's parents kicked them out or who moved here because their parents are fucked up." Said Steve looking out the window "But there are two kids here who I trust their parents are druggies but their good kids trust me."

"Steve are they geeks?" Carrie asked

"No I don't think so." Said Steve as they went outside "There they are hey guys can you come over for a minute?" then the guys came over

"Whats up Stinger?" Asked one of the guys

"This is my sister Carrie shes living with me can you guys take her to school and show her around?" Steve asked

"Sure anything for you Sting." Said the other guy

"Carrie this Allen Jones but you can call him AJ and this is Dave Batista." Said Steve

"Nice to meet you guys." Said Carrie

"Nice to meet you too Carrie." Said AJ

"Guys we're going to be late to school." Said Dave

"Oh right lets go don't worry Sting we'll make sure nothing happens to Carrie." Said AJ

"Ok bye guys see you after school." Said Steve

"Ok bye Steve." Said Carrie as she walked off

* * *

"So Carrie why did you move in with your brother?" AJ asked

"Because I was living with my mom and shes fucked up." Said Carrie

"How is she fucked up?" Dave asked

"Well um..." Stuttered Carrie

"You can tell us our parentsare fucked up." Said AJ

"Ok well my mom and dad had a one night stand and nine months later she had me she didn't want me but she didn't want to see dad ever again so when I turned 7 mom beat me up everyday she was also a drug addict she would take any drug that she would get her hands on she also drank every day as well she would beat on me and my older sister Torrie but Torrie got the worst end because she was protecting me so mom hit her the most then three years ago when I was 13 she got remarried and mom and our stepdad would beat us up at the same time he drank and did drugs as well and when Torrie's dad found out about it he took us away from then and he took me to my brother and Torrie went to her dad but her and I still talk to each other when we lived with my mom Torrie we only had each other she tried her very best to be like a mom to me." Said Carrie

"Wow you and Torrie are close." Said Dave

"I know so why are your dads fucked up?" Carrie asked

"Well my mom and dad were always drunk and fought with each other and beat up on my younger siblings and my self and one night I was tired of it I packed all I could and left good thing I had job then and still do but I needed a place to stay lucky for me Dave was staying in an apartment on this side of town but he need help with the bills so I moved in with him we're ok now and your brother is cool with us." Said AJ

"I'm glad he is." Said Carrie

"My dad did drugs and sold drugs to minors and my mom lives in another state so I moved in my apartment." Said Batista

"Man almost everyones parents are fucked up." Said Carrie

"I know." Said AJ after they walked and got to know each other they were at school and they were greeted by a boy with brown hair and blue eyes

"AJ, Dave what took you two so long?" The boy asked

"Sorry we're late Cena but we had to take Sting's sister to school." Said AJ

"Ok why do you keep calling my brother Sting?" Carrie asked

"Well we gave him that nickname because hes cool." Said Dave "Oh Carrie this is John Cena nerd in waiting."

"Screw you Dave." Laughed John "Carrie don't listen to these two I'm not the nerd AJ is."

"Go fuck yourself John." Laughed AJ

"I swear every time we hang out I think we'll get in trouble." Laughed John

"Carrie we're like this all the time." Said Dave

"Its cool you guys are funny to hang out with then again I didn't have any friends at my old school." Said Carrie

"Just hang with us and we'll tell you about the groups." Said Dave

"Ok." Said Carrie

"Over there there are the jocks they think they're all that." Said John "Mostly Randy Orton"

"Whos Randy Orton?" Asked Carrie

"He is the most stuck up jock ever and a future man whore." Said AJ

"What do you mean?" Carrie asked

"Well Randy will sleep with any girl anytime anywhere." Said Dave

"Wow remind me to stay away from him and wait a minute why are you and John not jocks?" Carrie asked

"Because we have to be something we're not and we don't roll that way." Said Dave

"Yeah we don't want to be popular too much work and we have to betray our friends and friendship means alot to the three of us." Said John

"Means alot to me too." Said Carrie

"Ok over there we have the cheerleaders the biggest sluts in the school they whore theirselfs to the jocks and they are bitches so watch out for them." Said AJ pointing at the cheerleaders

"I can take them on no one scares me." Said Carrie "All they need right now is a good ass kicking and I'm not all talk."

"Sweet she'll fit in with us." Said John

"Over there we have the nerds a.k.a Johns group." Said Dave and John punched him in the arm and laughed "Ok as I was saying the nerds are ok but they are kinda mean to the outsiders which is us."

"I don't mind being an outsider." Said Carrie

"Its cool we're the realest people in the school." Said AJ

"Now we have the normal people which is us and a very few people." Said John "Theres me, Dave, AJ, Jay, Candice, Trish and Christy."

"Candice is my girfriend and Christy is AJ's girfriend." Said Dave "And Trish is Jay's Girlfriend."

"They are the nicest girls you'll ever meet." Said AJ

"Sweet." Said Carrie

"Well well well look what the cat dragged in your the new girl right?" A blonde headed boy asked

"Yep." Said Carrie

"I'm Jay nice to meet you." Said Jay

"Nice to meet you too Jay." Said Carrie

"Your Sting's sister right?" Jay asked

"Yep thats me." Said Carrie

"We need to go get your schedule." Said Dave and they all went to the office

* * *

"Wow you have almost every class with John and lunch with us and ninth with AJ." Said Jay

"Sweet at least I have one friend in every class." Said Carrie

"Watch out in second period." Said John

"Why?" Carrie asked

"Because Randy and his girlfriend are in there." Said John

"Who is his girlfriend?" Carrie asked

"Kelly Kelly." Said Dave "A.K.A Skanky Skanky"

"What do you guys mean?" Carrie asked

"Biggest skank in the school and the biggest bitch in the school as well her parents kicked her out because she gets knocked up by Orton all the time so now those two are living together." Said John

"And they live in out apartment complex." Said AJ

"Don't worry your brother can't stand them hes been tiring to find a way to kick them out for so long." Said Dave

"Yeah but the only good part about it is that they live downstairs and we live upstairs and they never go up stairs." Said AJ

"That's good we better get to class." Said Carrie and they went to their first periods Carrie loved her first period class her and John had so much in common she could talk to him about anything then it was time for second period and she sat with John since you could sit anywhere in that class but Randy and Kelly sat next to them

"Hey new girl." Said Kelly poking Carrie with her pencil roughly

"What the fuck do you want hooker?" Carrie asked

"Don't start with me but since your new I might as well lay down the rules." Said Kelly

"Thanks but no thanks Skanky McSkank I follow my own rules got it?" Asked Carrie

"Hey don't talk to my girlfriend like that." Snapped Randy

"Oh I didn't know your bitch gave you permission to speak." Said Carrie

"You know I'm not afraid to hit you you know." Said Randy

"Go ahead I'll give you the first punch." Said Carrie pointing to the right side of her chin "Go on right here."

Randy was about to punch her but Kelly stopped him "Baby don't shes not worth it."

"Well well well going to have your girlfriend fight all your battles Randy?" Carrie asked

"That's it." Snapped Kelly and she jumped on Carrie and started punching her but Carrie fought back and the teacher broke them up

"What happened?" The teacher asked

"The new girl attacked my girlfriend." Said Randy

"LIAR!" Yelled John

"From what I saw Miss. Wilson was minding her own business and Miss. Kelly just happened to attack her first Miss. Kelly to the office now." Said the Teacher

"But...but"

"NOW!"

"Fine." Said Kelly and she walked out

"Miss. Wilson do you need to go to the Nurse?"

"No thank you I'm fine." Said Carrie

"OK." Said the teacher and she walked off

"Wow none of the girls stood up to Kelly and Randy at the sametime." Said John

"Well I'm not like any other girls." Said Carrie

"You do know that Randy is gonna get his goons on you right." Said John

"Don't worry I can take them." Said Carrie

_A/N: Wow normaly I don't write long chapters but then again this was in my head for so long Read and Review everyone XD_


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own ANY WWE or TNA superstars. Carrie is mine

_A/N: Hey guys I see you like my story well I'm getting my writing mojo back so expect allot more from me and I would like to think JeffHardyLover21 and WoJo4EVER for reviewing the last chapter you guys rock now on with chapter 2_

Chapter 2

It was lunch time and Dave and John were in line with Carrie so that when they are done they can introduce Carrie to the girls since everyone had lunch together after they got their trays they sat down with everyone

"Hey girls guess what." John said

"What?" One of the girls asked

"You know Kelly Kelly got in trouble this morning and she got suspended for a month right?" Dave asked the girls

"Yeah." The girls said

"Well this is Carrie Wilson the girl responsible for doing it." Said John

"Nice to meet you Carrie I'm Trish." Said the Blond "This is Candice." Said Trish pointing at the brunette "And this is Christy." Trish pointed at the red head

"Nice to meet you guys." Said Carrie as she sat down

"Nice to meet you too Carrie finally a new girl that's not a slut." Said Christy

"CHRISTY!" Yelled Candice and Trish

"Its ok guys my old school was filled with sluts and I do mean FILLED." Said Carrie

"Wow every single girl in your old school was a slut?" Asked Trish

"Yeah even the geeks." Said Carrie "The only ones that weren't was my sister Torrie and myself." Said Carrie

"Wow your old school was fucked up Carrie." Said AJ

"Yeah even the geek girls were sluts your old school had issues Carrie." Said Jay

"Yeah it did." Said Carrie

"So Carrie were you and Torrie really close?" Asked Christy

"Yeah we were she was always there for me we were all we had." Said Carrie

"Fucked up parents?" Asked Trish

"How did you know?" Asked Carrie

"We have them too." Said Candice

"Well my mom was fucked up dad was awesome but my parents had a one night stand and I saw my dad allot but I couldn't live with him because my mom was an asshole and she drank everyday and took any drug she could get her hands on and beat on me and Torrie everyday and my step dad was the same way Torrie's dad found out and took us away from them but since Torrie and I are half sisters I had to live with someone on my dads side and my dad died last year so I had to live with my older brother Steve but hes cool and when he first saw me with bruises all over he wanted to kill my mom and step dad." Said Carrie

"Wow now thats one caring brother you have Carrie." Said Trish

"Yeah your mom is fucked up big time." Said Christy

"Around here not many kids live with their parents." Said Christy

"Why is that I mean I understand AJ and Dave's situation but what about you guys?" Carrie asked

"Well my mom is almost like your mom but she never beat on me but ever since dad left her she acted like I don't exist." Said John

"I'm sorry John." Said Carrie hugging him

"Its ok Carrie." Said John Returning the hug and they broke apart

_"Wow I only known Carrie for a few hours but already I feel a connection with her." _John thought

"Do you still live with her John?" Carrie asked

"No I got my own apartment my dad helps me pay the bills but I work at the gym on weekdays after school." Said John

"We work on weekends at the sports shop." Said AJ and Dave

"I live with my aunt because my step brother abuses mom and she does nothing about it." Said Jay

"Why does he do that?" Carrie asked

"Carrie what kind of drug did the kids at your old school use?" Jay asked

"Weed why?" Carrie asked

"Well nobody uses weed at this school they use heroin." Said Jay "That is what my brother is on."

"I'm sorry Jay my mom did heroin along with crack and meth." Said Carrie

"Well Adam drugs her to do what he wants her to do." Said Jay

"Wait Adam as in Adam Copeland?" Asked Carrie

"Yeah why?" Jay asked

"Because I have that douche bag in my forth period." Said Carrie

"Did he try to do anything to you Carrie?" John asked

"Well he was yelling at this one girl and I got up in his face and he tried to punch me but I blocked it and that girl he was yelling at she got and my face saying that I should not talk to her boyfriend that way then I told her if he loved her he would not treat her that way then she said that I had no idea what I was talking about so she spit in my face and I slapped her and she and Adam walked off." Said Carrie

"Trust me Carrie if the guys have the drugs and they are willing to fuck those girls then they will not leave them." Said Trish

"What about you three?" Carrie asked the girls

"Well my dad tried to rape me and when I told my mom she did not believe me and her boyfriends raped me all the time and the guy she is with now raped me and got me pregnant and I wanted to keep the baby to give up for adoption but when mom found out she beat me up till I had a misscarrage and her boyfriend helped and to make things worse I was with Dave at the time they tried to kill him but they're in prison now so I'm living with Trish and Christy." Said Candice

"Candice I am so sorry." Said Carrie

"Its not your fault Carrie." Said Candice "The only family I need is you guys right here."

"You guys consider me a friend?" Carrie asked

"Sure Carrie your one of the nicest people I have ever met." Said AJ

"Yeah we need another girl in the group." Said Trish

"And your not afraid to get in peoples faces." Said John

"Thanks guys." Said Carrie and they went to their next class

* * *

After Carrie's final class she met up with John, AJ and Dave since the gym was near by the apartment complex the guys walked together everyday.

"So guys how do you know my brother besides Dave and AJ living at the complex?" Carrie asked

"Well John and AJ help him out a little bit on weekends and during the summer and we're not drug addicts so hes cool with us." Said Dave

"Yeah Steve is like a big brother to us he protects us and everything." Said AJ

"Well thats good." Said Carrie "My brother is the nicest sweetest person you guys will ever meet though respect means allot to him."

"Yeah he hates people eho don't have respect." Said John

"Hey Carrie when you were living with your mom did you see your brother?" AJ asked

"Yeah he came to visit all the time but he stopped because my stepdad threatened him." Said Carrie

"CARRIE GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!" A guy yelled from across the street

"Who is that?" John asked

"My step dad." Carrie said scared

"Crap." Said Dave

"What are we going to do?" Carrie asked still scared and John was mad because she was scared

"THAT'S IT YOUR COMING HOME RIGHT NOW!" Carrie's step dad yelled as he started to walk over to them

"Dave AJ hold him off." Said John "I'll take Carrie to my place."

"When should we hold him off?" AJ asked

"The minute he steps on this side." Said John grabbing Carrie's hand

"YOU LITTLE BITCH YOUR GOING TO PAY!" Her step dad yelled as he stepped on the sidewalk

"NOW!" John yelled as he and Carrie ran and Carrie's step dad tried to run after them but AJ tripped him and Dave lifted him off the ground then slammed him back on the ground

* * *

Meanwhile John and Carrie arrived at his apartment and then they ran inside and John locked all the doors and windows

"We should be safe here Carrie." Said John

"Thanks John." Said Carrie "Wow this is a nice place you have here."

"Thanks I better call your brother then we'll take a nap my room is by the bathroom." Said John

"Where are you going to sleep?" Carrie asked

"Don't worry my bed is king sized." Said John

"Ok thank you John I owe you guys so much." Said Carrie

"You don't owe us anything kids from school try to kill us all the time crazy step dads are fresh air for us." Chuckled John

"Ok I'll meet you in a few." Said Carrie

"Ok." Said John

Carrie went in to lay down and John's bed and it was soft but she could not fall asleep 5 minutes later John came in

"So what did Steve say?" Asked Carrie

"He said to stay here with me tonight and your step dad got arrested but he doesn't want to take any chances." Said John as he lay down next to Carrie. "And don't worry I called off work tonight so if your step dad some how gets out of jail and tries to kill you he'll have to get through me."

"Aww thanks John I'm glad I'm staying with you." Said Carrie

"Thanks Carrie." Said John

_A/N: I know what you guys are thinking. no lemons for a long time come on John just met Carrie but there might be a little romance next chapter Read and Review everyone_


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own ANY WWE or TNA superstars. Carrie is mine

_A/N: Hey guys sorry about the last few days but I had final exams and school got out friday so I had allot on my hands so anyway I would like to think WoJo4EVER and Blood-Thirsty-Goth for reviewing my last chapter you guys rock now on with the story_

Chapter 3

"Randy I don't give a damn if you got fired from your job the rent is due next week and if you or Kelly don't have it your out." Said Steve as he and Randy were in the apartment office

"BORDEN YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME!" Yelled Randy

"Randy if you can't show me any respect and pay the rent on time get the hell out of my office NOW." Said Steve and Randy left and Steve was working on his computer till somebody walked in

"Randy I told you...AJ what happened?" Asked Steve worried as he saw AJ bruised up and had a bloody lip

"Long story." Stuttered AJ

_Flashback_

_"Dave AJ hold him off." Said John "I'll take Carrie to my place."_

_"When should we hold him off?" AJ asked_

_"The minute he steps on this side." Said John grabbing Carrie's hand_

_"YOU LITTLE BITCH YOUR GOING TO PAY!" Her step dad yelled as he stepped on the sidewalk_

_"NOW!" John yelled as he and Carrie ran and Carrie's step dad tried to run after them but AJ tripped him and Dave lifted him off the ground then slammed him back on the ground but Carrie's step dad tripped AJ on the ground but Dave slammed him back on the ground and AJ got up but so did Carrie's step dad and he and AJ got into a fist fight with Carrie's step dad getting kicked in the nuts and AJ having a bloody lip._

_"AJ go get Steve he can help and tell him to call the cops I'll hold off this son of a bitch." Said Dave_

_"Got it Dave." Said AJ and he ran as fast as he can and Dave Slammed Carrie's step dad on the ground once again_

_End Flashback_

"That son of a bitch how did he find her?" Steve asked mad

"I have no idea maybe he stalked her." Said AJ

"I'll call the cops and help Dave I don't know how long he can hold him off." Said Steve as he called the cops

* * *

  
"Your sick." Said Carrie's step dad "Your a sick man"

"I'm sick I'm sick?" Dave asked "If I'm sick then why did you beat on your step daughters huh WHY DID YOU DO IT?" Dave asked furious

"That's none of your damn business." Said Carrie's step dad and Dave punched him

"WHAT DID THEY EVER DO TO YOU? ANSWER ME YOU SICK SON OF A BITCH!" Screamed Dave

"Dave are you ok?" Steve asked as he and AJ came over to him

"Yeah I'm fine." Said Dave as Steve looked at the man on the ground

"Dave, AJ Hold him up." Said Steve and they did and Steve held a knife to Carrie's step dads neck

"No...Please...Don't" Carrie's step dad stuttered

"Did you stop when Carrie and Torrie begged you? Did you stop when they were hurt?" Steve asked then the cops came

"Is this the man sir?" One of the cops asked Steve while pointing at Carrie's Step dad

"Yes sir it is." Said Steve as the cops hand cupped Carrie's step dad

"Sir you are under arrest for child abuse and attempted murder." Said the other cop reading him his rights then the cops took Carrie's step dad away

"Where is Carrie?" Steve asked worried

"She's with John." Said AJ

"Which one Morrison or Cena?"

"Cena." Said Dave

"Ok I trust him." Said Steve and his cell phone rang "Hello?...She's ok oh thank god keep her over there tonight...Huh Yeah he just got arrested but I want her to stay over there tonight just in case he breaks out or gets out...Ok I'll bring some of her clothes tonight thanks man bye." And Steve hung up on him

"That was John right?" AJ asked

"Yes Carrie is over there sleeping right now she is staying the night." Said Steve

"That's good." Said Dave

"Lets get back to the complex I have a first aid kit in my office." Said Steve

"And we can eat at your apartment again right?" Dave asked

"Don't push it you two." Said Steve as they walked back to the complex

* * *

A few hours later after Carrie woke up John was in the living room watching tv

"Hey." Said Carrie as she sat down next to him

"Hey Carrie." Said John "Steve stopped by a minute ago

"Really now." Said Carrie

"Yeah he dropped off some clothes for tomorrow since tomorrow is Saturday we can hang out but then again Steve said if I tried anything on you he will kick my ass." Said John

"Oh my god John we just met man would you really try anything on me?" Carrie asked while laughing

"Not really." Said John

"I'm starving." Said Carrie

"Well lets see what I have to eat then." Said John as they went to the kitchen

"Well we could have homemade pepperoni pizza." Said John

"Well lets have that Torrie and I had homemade pizza all the time." Said Carrie

"Did you guys make it together?" John asked

"Yeah when mom and our step dad were at the bar all night." Said Carrie

"Sweet would you mind helping me make it Carrie?" John asked

"Not at all." Said Carrie

While they made the pizza John and Carrie talked about everything from family to relationships

"You know I really never been with anyone before." Said Carrie

"Why not if you ask me guys should be falling all over you." Said John and he blushed

"Well guys at my old school asked me out but I said no." Said Carrie

"Let me guess they wanted to get into your pants right?" John asked

"Yep wait how did you know?" Carrie asked

"Girls around here except You Candice Christy and Trish want to get into guys pants and I'm through with those girls." Said John "And guys are the same wayand remember what Dave and I said We don't want to be some thing we're not." Said John

"So wait you never been with anyone ether?" Carrie asked

"Will I was with this girl Mickie but her and a couple of our ex friends joined them and she wanted in my pants like almost any girl." Said John

"Ok can I ask you three questions?" Asked Carrie

"Sure Carrie." Said John as he put the pizza in the oven

"Who were the friends who betrayed you guys and why did they betray you?" Asked Carrie as they sat down on the couch

"Mickie, Joe, Christopher, Jeff and Phil." Said John "They betrayed us because they said we were not going to get anywhere because of fucked up parents." Said John

"That's stupid." Said Carrie

"I know so whats the third question?" John asked

"Have you been with anyone...you know...intimately?" Carrie asked while blushing then she said quickly "I mean I don't want to get in your pants or anything."

"No I haven't not at all." Said John as he blushed as well "Why have you?"

"No not in my life time so far." Said Carrie

"Well I think we are just waiting for somebody who we really love to be with right?" John asked

"Um...Right." Said Carrie "John where did you get the bruise." Carrie pointed on his right side of his chin

"Oh this I got it in a fight with Jericho on Monday." Said John and Carrie put her hand on it then they looked at each other then they were about to kiss then the oven timer went off

"Well the pizza is done." Said Carrie

"Sweet I'm starving." Said John as they went to the kitchen and got the pizza then went back to the living room

"So anyway you work at the gym right?" Carrie asked as she took a bite a pizza

"Yeah I get paid enough to get by and from the money your brother pays me for doing weekend work." Said John

"Well I'm thinking about getting a job." Said Carrie "You know for extra stuff and to help Steve out"

"Ok try working in the mall every girl works there but Kelly she mooches off Randy." Said John

"Ok lets look for one tomorrow." Said John

"Sounds good to me." Said Carrie

As soon as they had the pizza ate Carrie took a shower then John then they watched tv for a bit then they went to John's room and got ready for bed

"Wow besides my step dad stalking me this has been the best day I ever had." Said Carrie as she layed down

"Oh and why is that?" John asked as he layed down next to her

"Well I made some good friends my step dad is in jail finally." Said Carrie

"That's good to know." Said John as they stared at each other for a few then Carrie _(A/N:Yes Carrie)_Leaned over and kissed John and to her surpise he returned the kiss then after a few they broke apart because the lack of air

"I'm sorry John." Said Carrie

"Its ok Carrie honestly I wanted to do that my self." Said John

"Really?" Carrie asked

"Yes." Said John

"I hope this doesn't make things award between us." Said Carrie

"It won't trust me." Said John

"Thanks John night." Said Carrie

"Night Carrie." Said John as they kissed one more time that night

_A/N: I know what you guys are thinking John and Carrie might be a couple after this chapter even though they just met but have you guys ever heard the expression "Love at First Sight" well thats what happened with John when he looked at Carrie for the first time that will be explained oh I might bring back the muses to help me out I don't know yet Read and Review everyone_


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own ANY WWE or TNA superstars. Carrie is mine

_Me: Hey guys Sorry about not updating but I'm tring to update my other stories as well I would like to think JeffHardyLover21 for reviewing my last chapter now on with the story._

Chapter 4

It was morning and Carrie just woke up and she was looking at John who was sleeping and was thinking about the kiss

_"Why did I kiss him last night I just met him could it be that I'm already falling for him I don't know?" _Carrie thought

"Hey Carrie why are you staring at me?" John asked as he woke and Carrie snapped out of her trance

"Sorry John I was thinking about the kiss." Said Carrie

"Its cool Carrie I was thinking about it last night." Said John

"When I thought about it it was like I was confused." Said Carrie

"Really me too." Said John

"What should we do?" Carrie asked

"Well we could be a couple in secret for a while." Said John

"Well we could try even though we just met." Said Carrie

"Ok then lets." Said John and he looked over at the clock "We got to get ready don't forget AJ and I work for your brother on weekends."

"OK." Said Carrie as she got out of bed

* * *

"Hey guys I was worried about you." Said Steve as John and Carrie got to the complex

"Sorry we slept in late." Said John

"Its ok hey Carrie I fixed lunch up in the apartment if you want some." Said Steve "As long as AJ and Dave haven't ate it first."

"What do you mean?" Carrie asked

"They mooch off me." Laughed Steve "But I don't mind."

"OK later John come up as soon as your done." Said Carrie as she went upstairs

"Ok." Said John

"Ok as soon as AJ gets down here I need you two to help me fix the roof and work on a downstairs apartment Kennedy just moved out and its a mess." Said Steve

"Got it boss." Said John "AJ its about time."

"Sorry guys I ran into Carrie on the way down I just wanted to make sure shes ok Candice is over so we won't have Dave distract us." Said AJ

"Thats good lets get to work guys." Said Steve

"Yes boss" Said John and AJ

* * *

Carrie had just got done eating about 5 cheese sandwhiches when she went outside decited to watch the guys work

"Hey Carrie." Said Candice

"Hey Candice what are you doing here?" Carrie asked

"I was hanging out with Dave but he has to go to work soon so want to hang out with me and the girls?" Candice asked

"Sure where are you guys going?" Carrie asked

"The Mall Trish has to go to work and we hang out there till she gets off" Said Candice

"Ok I'll go with you guys." Said Carrie

"Be back by 10." Said Steve as he was working on the roof

"Ok I'll get you for easedropping on me later." Said Carrie as they walked over to Candice's apartment as soon as they got there they went in and Carrie saw it was tiny not enough room for three people

"This is where you guys live?" Carrie asked

"Yeah your brother wanted us to live over at the complex but we couldn't because of Skanky Mcskankpants and her bitch Orton." Said Candice

"But Dave and AJ live over there." Said Carrie

"Yeah and Dave and AJ did not get threatened by their own parents if you live close to Kelly Kelly." Said Candice

"Your parents threatened you Candice?" Carrie asked

"My, Trish and Christy's parents threatened us because we threatened Kelly at school our parents like Kelly better because shes a cheerleader and she is "Pretty" and we're not." Said Candice

"That's wrong." Said Carrie

"Yeah and whats worse they threatened us with death." Said Candice

"That's fucked up." Said Carrie

"I know." Said Candice

"Hey Candice hey Carrie." Said Christy as she came out of the bathroom

"Hey Christy is Trish Ready to go?" Candice asked

"Yeah I am." Said Trish as she came out of the only bedroom in the apartment."Hey Carrie going to hang out with us today?"

"Yeah." Said Carrie

"Lets go then." Said Trish then they left

* * *

When they got to the mall Trish went to work which is being the manger at American Eagle and the rest of the girls went to Areopostile They shopped there for a few and soon as they went to check out Carrie saw a help wanted sign in the window.

"Excuse me miss?" Carrie asked the woman behind the counter

"How may I help you mam?" Asked the woman

"How old do you have to be to work here?" Carrie asked

"17 Why."

"Because I would like to work here." Said Carrie

"Are you 17?"

"Yes mam." Said Carrie

"Then here you go." Said the Woman as she handed Carrie an application and they paid for their clothes and left

"Sweet I might get a job." Said Carrie as they went to the food Court

"Sweet." Said Candice

"What do you guys do?" Carrie asked

"Work at American Eagle as well but we work at diffrent times than Trish." Said Christy

"Oh ok." Said Carrie

_Me: Sorry guys this was the best I could I'll try and do better next chapter :) Read and Review everyone :D_


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own ANY WWE or TNA superstars. Carrie is mine

_Me: Hey guys sorry for not updating this story but I got two new Ideas that I written down._

_Cena Muse: What about us you were using Dave Punk and Kane but what about AJ and I_

_AJ Muse: Yeah Coolchic_

_Me: Don't worry guys I'll use you guys alot_

_AJ and Cena Musi: Yay she loves us :)_

_Evil Teddy Bear: Your mother's plays card games in hell_

_AJ Muse: Oh great the bear again I'll be right back _

_Cena Muse: I hope he gets the bazooka _

_Me: Anyway I would like to think JeffHardyLover21,WoJo4EVER and Blood-Thirsty-Goth for reviewing my last chapter you guys rock :) Now on with the story_

_Evil Teddy Bear: The Maggots of Hell will feast or your reviewers coolchic_

_Me: AJ Hurry up with the bazooka_

Chapter 5

It was 9:30 and Trish was just getting off work and Carrie just got done filling out her applicationand she got accepted starting on Monday after school with weekends off and now they were standing outside American Eagle untill Trish came out

"Hey guys." Said Trish

"Hey Trish tough night?" Carrie asked

"Yeah Skanky Skanky came in." Said Trish as they started walking home

"What did she want?" Christy asked

"Start trouble as always but I called securty and kicked her out." Said Trish and they got out of the mall and were surpised

"Hey ladies." Said AJ as he Jay,John and Dave were standing in front of them

"Hey baby what are you doing here?" Christy asked as she hugged AJ

"We decited to walk you home." Said AJ

"Aww you guys are so sweet." Said Trish

"Thats because we love you girls." Said Jay

"Aww we love you guys too." Said the Girls as they started walking with the guys

"So Kelly tried to start trouble again?" Jay asked

"Yep but I got her banned from that store." Said Trish "Like she got banned from Areopostile."

"Oh thats good." Said Carrie

"Oh by the way guys Carrie is working at Areopostile now." Said Candice

"Sweet." Said AJ

"You don't have to deal with Skanky Skanky." Said Dave

"Well see you at home Carrie." Said AJ "John your going to walk Carrie home right?"

"Yeah." Said John

"Want to hang out again tomorrow?" Candice asked

"Maybe I might hang out with John tomorrow." Said Carrie

"Ok see you later Carrie." Said Christy as her Trish,Candice,AJ,Jay and Dave went one way and John and Carrie kept going straight

"Hey guys do you think there is something going on with Carrie and John?" Trish asked

"I don't know but the way they act around each other I think there is." Said AJ

"Do you think they're sleeping together?" Jay asked

"Jay you know how John is ever since Mickie dumped him he couldn't let himself get close to any girl." Said Dave

"Yeah but Carrie is different I know it." Said AJ

"AJ is right Carrie is different she is nothing like Mickie." Said Candice

"I agree with you guys." Said Jay "Carrie has been hurt too much to hurt someone."

"I hope you guys are right." Said Dave

* * *

"So do you walk home at night sometimes?" Carrie asked shivering

"Yeah because none of us can afford a car besides the guys like to because they can walk their girlfriends and I used to be Jealous of them but now I don't have to be." Said John

"Torrie and I walked home because Mom had a car but we were scared because she was high all the time and we were scared because she might crash on purpose." Said Carrie still shivering

"Here Carrie." Said John putting his coat on Carrie

"Thanks John but how are you going to keep warm?" Carrie asked

"Don't worry about me Carrie I'll be fine." Said John "Hey there's a Starbucks near here want to get some hot chocolate?"

"But I have to be home at 10 and we have 10 minutes to get back to my place." Said Carrie

"Don't worry Carrie I got that covered." Said John as he got his phone out and dialed Steve's number "Hey Steve its John I'm walking Carrie home...No I'm not going to drag her in an alley and rape her...I was wondering if I can treat Carrie to Starbucks?...Uh huh...Ok thanks man she'll be home as soon as we're done thanks...bye." And John hung up

"What did he say?" Carrie asked

"He said bring you home as soon as we're done and bring him a decaf latte." Said John

"Screw him he can get it on his own." Laughed Carrie

"I was kidding lets go." Said John

"Wait a minute Starbucks is really expensive." Said Carrie

"Don't worry Carrie I have enough money for the both of us." Said John

"I'll pay you back as soon as I can." Said Carrie as they got in Starbucks

"Carrie your my girlfriend you don't have to pay me back." Said John

"Are you sure because I will if I have to." Said Carrie

"Carrie its ok really." Said John

"Ok John." Said Carrie as they got in line

As soon as they got their hot chocolate they sat down in a booth

"So do you guys go to Starbucks all the time?" Carrie asked

"Not as a group but the guys take their girlfriends here on dates I took Mickie here once." Said John "Thats when I was stupid and didn't know she was mooching off of me."

"Ugh I hate girls like that makes the rest of us girls look bad." Said Carrie

"Yeah I dumped her now shes going out with Adam." Said John

"Wait does she have long brown hair?" Carrie asked

"Yeah why...Wait she was the girl who you were tring to defend?" Asked John

"Yeah but she got in my face for yelling at her boyfriend." Said Carrie

"I can't believe shes like that ugh sorry I'm bringing all of this on you Carrie." Said John

"John its cool I understand you had your heart broken but you didn't have to go through that." Said Carrie "She just wasn't the one."

"I know she was the first one I truly loved but she broke my heart and I just didn't want to get close to anyone again till I met you." Said John "Even though we met yesterday and we're going out in secret I just want to get to know you a whole lot." Said John

"I want to get to know you alot too John I mean you and I have so much in common I just want to get to know you alot more." Said Carrie

"Well Lets." Said John

* * *

As soon as they drank their hot chocolate they walked back to the complex and went outside Carrie's door

"Thanks for everything tonight John it means alot to me." Said Carrie

"Means alot to me too Carrie thanks." Said John

"For What?" Carrie asked

"Understanding me nobody understood me before." Said John

"Thanks for understanding me too John." Said Carrie and they kissed for a minute then they broke apart

"See you tomorrow." Said Carrie

"Same here you can keep the Jacket till tomorrow." Said John

"Thanks later." Said Carrie as she went inside

"Later Carrie." Said John as he went over to Dave and AJ's

* * *

"Steve I'm home and I got your latte." Said Carrie

"Ok Carrie." Said Steve as he came in to the kitchen

"You got lucky I was about to not get it." Said Carrie

"Let me guess revenge for this afternoon right?" Steve asked

"You know I forgot about that." Said Carrie

"Hey what are you doing with John's Jacket?" Steve asked

"I stole it off of him." Said Carrie "He gave it to me till tomorrow because I was cold."

"That was nice of him." Said Steve

"Yeah hes been hurt too much." Said Carrie "Like me."

"You two have alot in common." Said Steve

"Thanks I'm going to get ready for bed night." Said Carrie

"Night Carrie." Said Steve as Carrie went to her room

_Me: Ok That was better than last time what did you think?_

_Cena Muse: I like it_

_Evil Teddy Bear: She wasn't talking to you_

_AJ Muse: Your going down *Holds Bozkka to Bear*_

_Me: Read and Review everyone :)_


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own ANY WWE or TNA superstars. Carrie is mine

_Me: Hey guys sorry about not updating a had a tiny writers block and my computer was kinda messing up so_

_Evil Teddy Bear: I'll Swallow your soul_

_AJ Muse: Oh great you again *Pulls out Missile*_

_Evil Teddy Bear: Kill Me and Cena dies_

_Cena Muse: Your bluffing_

_Evil Teddy Bear: Touch me and die_

_Me: Stupid Bear anyway I would like to to think JeffHardyLover21, WoJo4EVER and Blood-Thirsty-Goth for reviewing my last chapter you guys rock now on with the story_

Chapter 6

It was Monday morning and Carrie woke up and took her shower and went into the kitchen and Steve had breakfast on

"Morning Steve." Said Carrie as she sat down

"Morning Carrie breakfast is almost done." Said Steve

"Ok that's good I'm starving whats for breakfast?" Carrie asked

"Bacon and scrambled eggs and toast." Said Steve

"Sweet." Said Carrie then there was a knock at the door

"Carrie can you get that and if that's AJ and Dave tell them they can't stay over."

"Why not?" Carrie asked

"I don't feel like fixing more than I have to." Said Steve

"Ok." Said Carrie as she answered the door and it was John

"Hey John what are you doing here?" Carrie asked

"Well I happened to be in the neighborhood walking to school then I remember that the hottest girl lived around here so I decided to come see her." Said John

"Aww your sweet." Giggled Carrie "Come in."

"Ok." Said John as in walked in

"Who is it?" Steve asked

"Its John can he stay over for breakfast?" Carrie asked

"Sure I have enough for three people." Said Steve

"Thanks Steve." Said Carrie as her and John sat down at the table

"It'll be done in a few." Said Steve

"Ok." Said Carrie

"So Carrie mind if I walk home after work?" John asked

"Sure I need some one to talk to after work." Said Carrie

"What time do you get off?"

"8:00." Said Carrie

"Carrie you didn't have to get a job I have enough money to pay the bills and buy food." Said Steve as he was fixing the eggs

"I know but I just want to have a little extra money in case we need it or if I want to hang out with my friends." Said Carrie

"Ok but be careful John think you can walk her home from work everyday since its night time and I worry about her." Said Steve

"I don't mind the gym is a block away from the mall and I get off a half hour early so its no trouble and besides Carrie and I want to get to know each other more." Said John

"That's good Carrie told me on Saturday night when she got back from Starbucks that you guys have allot in common." Said Steve

"Yeah we do." Said John

"By the way how do you like your eggs?" Steve asked

"Scrambled." Said John

"That's how I like them." Said Carrie

"Sweet we do have allot in common." Said Carrie

"Ok guys breakfast is done eat up." Said Steve as he handed them their plates

"Carrie your brother makes the best scrambled eggs ever." Said John as he took bites of his egg

"Well I fry them in butter instead of oil some people do that you know." Said Steve

"Yeah but these are better than anyone Else's I ate." Said John

"Well my brother is a pretty good cook." Said Carrie as she ate her breakfast

"How did your mom cook?" John asked

"She didn't she bought tv dinners but only her and my step dad ate them her dad sent a check for mom but Torrie and I got it before mom so we bought food that her and I fixed like Steak Roast homemade Chicken and Dumplings." Said Carrie

"What did your mom say about it?" John asked

"Nothing she didn't even know about the check and they were too lazy to cook anything but tv dinners." Said Carrie

"So what else did you do with the check each month?" John asked

"Well Torrie and I saved up for clothes and all that because our step dad worked but he used up the money for bills and moms drugs and his beer." Said Carrie "One time Torrie asked for a Quarter and a penny you know what he did?" Carrie asked

"What?" John asked

"Threw change at her she didn't take any of it she just went took a dollar from our savings and got her change." Said Carrie

"Wow I can't believe that you went through all of that." Said John

"Yeah dad and I wanted to get her and Torrie out of there but her mom was going to accuse dad of raping her and not only throw him in jail but she was going to make sure that I or dad never saw Carrie again." Said Steve

"So what did your dad do?" John asked

"Took her to court and almost got Carrie out of there but her mom said that Dad did cocaine and they believed her so she got full custody but he could come see her." Said Steve

"I can't believe her." Said John

"That's not the worst part when dad died last year I couldn't go to his funeral because my mom and step dad said so." Said Carrie as she started to cry "I couldn't see my own dad one last time." Carrie continued to cry and John held her

"Carrie you never have to see her again I promise." Said Steve as he hugged her as well

"Thanks guys your the best." Said Carrie as John wiped her tears away

"Time to go you two." Said Steve as Carrie got her backpack

"Alright see you after work Steve." Said Carrie

"Ok Carrie." Said Steve

* * *

As soon as they got to school John showed Carrie where he and the rest of their friends hang out in the mornings and Dave, AJ, Jay and Christy were there

"Morning guys." Said Carrie

"Morning Carrie and John." Said Everyone

"What took you two so long?" Jay asked

"We ate at my house." Said Carrie

"What did you have?" Asked AJ

"Scrambled eggs Bacon and toast." Said Carrie

"Remind us to come over for breakfast next time Carrie." Said Dave

"You guys like my brothers cooking too much do you?" Carrie asked

"Yeah we do." Said AJ and Dave

"There she is." Said A voice and they turned around to see two boys

"Hey Wilson your gonna pay." Said one boy

"Who are they?" Carrie asked

"Cody and Ted Randy's puppets." Said Christy

"You got alot of nerve getting Kelly suspended." Said Cody

"Hey its not my fault that the lesban can't keep her hands off of me." Said Carrie

"Ohhhhhhhhh" Said the group

"Shut up while you still can Wilson." Said Ted

"How do I Shut up there." Said Carrie as she pointed up

"Oh man she got you two." Said Jay

"Your starting to piss us off Wilson." Said Cody

"I'm sorry what did you say "You piss your pants" what big baby's." Said Carrie

"You guys got Pwned." Said John

"One more smart remark out of you were gonna..."

"Ok then did you know 110 times 25 equals 2750." Said Carrie

"That's it." Said Cody as he went to punch her but Carrie Blocked it and Kicked him in the nuts then Carrie slammed him to the ground _(A/N: imagine Carrie doing the rko to Cody and Ted_) Then she did the same thing to Ted then they walked away

"Wow you guys are right she isn't just all talk." Said Christy

"Yeah where did you learn to fight like that?" John asked

"You remember what I told you about the check every month right?" Carrie asked

"Yeah." Said John

"Well Torrie saved up for me to take Martial arts and I watch fighting movies sometimes." Said Carrie "Torrie wanted me to learn to defend myself."

"Sweet I think Randy and Kelly are going to get the message don't mess with us." Said John as they went to first period

_Me: Finally I'm done with this chapter took me forever_

_Cena Muse: Tell Me about it_

_Sting Muse: Sweet I'm in this story a whole lot_

_AJ Muse: I'm in it more than you_

_Sting Muse: Are not_

_AJ Muse: Are too_

_Sting Muse: Are not_

_AJ Muse: Are too_

_Sting Muse: Are not_

_AJ Muse: Are too_

_Me: Read and Review everyone_

_AJ Muse: Are not_

_Sting Muse: Are too...wait Darn it!_


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own ANY WWE or TNA superstars. Carrie is mine

_Me:Hey guys sorry about the long wait but my dads gf started to be a crybaby jerk and I stayed with my mom because of that and_

_AJ Muse: Wahhhhhhhhh I Lost my legands tittle_

_Me: I'm sorry AJ *Cuddles AJ Muse*_

_Sting Muse: I feel your pain man_

_AJ Muse: Thanks Sting for once_

_Kurt Muse: Ha ha AJ Lost his Legends tittle_

_AJ Muse: KURT YOUR SO DEAD *Chases Kurt with a missle*_

_Me: Anyway I would like to think JeffHardyLover21 and Blood-Thirsty-Goth for reviewing my last chapter now on with the story_

Chapter 7

It was after school and Carrie, Candice and Christy were going to work the Girls were telling Carrie how fun working in the mall was

"And you an employee discount and darning your break you get to go anywhere you want in the mall." Said Christy

"Sweet I can't wait." Said Carrie as they got in the mall "Well see you guys after work."

"Ok Carrie." Said the girls

As soon as Carrie got into Areopostile she was greeted by the same woman she saw on saturday

"Hey Carrie ready for your first day?" The woman asked

"Yeah I am." Said Carrie

"I'm Beth by the way." Said Beth

"Cool who am I working with?" Carrie asked

"Maria she's in Private school but she's the nicest person you'll ever meet." Said Beth pointing to a red haired girl "Hey Maria could you come over here please?"

"What is it Beth?" Maria asked

"This is Carrie our new employee." Said Beth "Carrie this is Maria."

"Nice to meet you Maria." Said Carrie

"Nice to Meet you too Carrie." Said Maria

"Maria can you show Carrie what to do this week?" Beth asked

"I'd love to." Said Maria

"Ok need me I'll be working the register." Said Beth as she walked away

"Ok Carrie let me show you what we're supposed to do." Said Maria

"Ok." Said Carrie

As Maria showed Carrie what to do they became fast friends

"So you and Torrie are close huh?" Maria asked

"Yeah but then we had to move away from each other but we talk on the phone all the time." Said Carrie

"Thats good my sister and I are close as well." Said Maria

"Cool my brother and I are close as well." Said Carrie "He has my back no matter what."

"You have a good brother." Said Maria

"Thanks Maria he also has my friends back as well he's like their guardian." Said Carrie

"Cool." Said Maria "Are your parents the same way?"

"My dad was untill he died." Said Carrie

"I'm sorry." Said Maria

"Its ok I couldn't go to his furnal because mom was a bitch towards me and Torrie and so was our stepdad." Said Carrie

"I'm sorry Carrie nobody has to go through that." Said Maria

"Its not your falut Maria I'm just glad to get away from them I'm sad that I'm not with Torrie anymore." Said Carrie

"At least you get to see her once in a while right?" Maria asked

"Yeah I do." Said Carrie

Carrie and Maria countuned to work untill their break then Maria went to the pizza place in the food court and Carrie was going to walk out of the store till she saw some one waiting on her

"So on your break already?" John asked

"John!" Carrie exclaimed "when did you get here?"

"A few minutes ago where do you want to go on your break?" Asked John

"I don't know I got a half hour." Said Carrie

"Well lets get some ice cream then go outside." Said John

"Good Idea." Said Carrie

As Carrie and John went to get their ice cream Carrie wanted to buy it but John insisted that he get it but in the end they each payed for half of it then they went outside and sat down on the bench.

"You know Carrie you don't have to pay everytime I offer to get you something." Said John

"I don't want it to seem like I'm useing you John." Said Carrie

"Your not useing me Carrie I can tell your not like Mickie." Said John

"I don't want to turn out like her." Said Carrie

"You won't trust me." Said John

"Ok John." Said Carrie

"So hows working going for you so far?" John asked

"Its going good everyone seems to be nice." Said Carrie

"Thats good." Said John

"Speaking of working why are you not at work right now?" Carrie asked

"I get an hour for a break so I thought I come by and see you." Said John

"Your so sweet." Said Carrie as they finished their ice creams

"I try to be." Said John

"So what are you doing after work?" Carrie asked

"Well I'm walking this extremely hot chick home then I don't know what I'm doing after that." Said John

"Ok who it this hot chick your walking home is there some one I should know about what does she look like." Laughed Carrie

"Well she has short light brown hair the most beautiful blue eyes ever she has a cute laugh." Said John

"Once again your sweet." Said Carrie

"Once again I try to be." Said John then they were quiet for a minute then he said "You know your eyes are beautiful."

"You think so?" Carrie asking looking at him

"I know so." Said John as he looked at her then they were both leaning in for a kiss untill

"Hey Carrie hey John." Said AJ as he and Dave sat next to them

"So whats going on with you two?" Dave asked

"Nothing." Said John

"Geez John what's wrong with you?" AJ Asked

"Its nothing." Said John

"I better get back to work." Said Carrie

"I'll walk you there." Said John

"Thanks John." Said Carrie "I'll see you two later."

"Bye you two." Said Dave and AJ

_Me: So how was that you guys_

_John Muse: I liked it_

_Sting Muse: Me too_

_AJ Muse: Me three_

_Kurt Muse: I'm not in it_

_Me: Your not supposed to be in it_

_Kurt Muse: Well sorry *Walks off*_

_Me: Well anyway I got a new story in ming of one of my favorite paring you guys get to choose the pairing the pairings are_

_Cena/Ashley_

_Kane/Ashley_

_Batista/Tiffany_

_Jeff/Candice_

_Punk/Candice_

_AJ/Roxxi_

_Cena Muse: Ohh I hope I'm with Ashley_

_AJ Muse: Screw you I hope I'm with Roxxi_

_Me: You two cut that out or I'm going to write a slash fic about you two_

_Cena and AJ Musi: Nooooooooo_

_Sting Muse: Ha ha_

_Me: I'll put you in a threesome pairing with them if you dont stop it_

_Sting Muse: Noooooooooo_

_Me: Read and review everyone_


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own ANY WWE or TNA superstars. Carrie is mine

_Me: Sorry for not updating for a while but I moved back in with my mom and I only have access to a computer on the weekends but I'm on twitter sometimes darning the week on my psp_

_Cena Muse: I'm the prince of darkness_

_Me: John what are you doing_

_Cena Muse: Didn't you hear me I'm the prince of Darkness and after tomorrow I will be a co Prince of Darkness_

_Me: Who will be the other one_

_AJ Muse That will be me_

_Me: Oh so you have to be a world champion to be a prince of darkness am I right?_

_Cena Muse: Current World Champion_

_Kurt Muse: Can I join then?_

_Cena and AJ Musi: NO *Chases Kurt*_

_Me: Ok I would like to think WoJo4EVER JeffHardyLover21 and Blood-Thirsty-Goth for reviewing my last chapter you guys rock now on with the story before the "Princes of Darkness" Try to take over_

Chapter 8

It was after work and John and Carrie just got back to her apartment and Steve was cooking dinner.

"Hey you two how was work?" Steve asked

"It was good I met another friend at work her name is Maria." Said Carrie

"Cool invite her over sometime ok." Said Steve

"Ok John and I are going to do our homework." Said Carrie

"Ok hey John want to stay over for dinner?" Steve asked

"You don't mind?" John asked

"Its cool I have two come over all the time." Said Steve referring to Dave and AJ

"Ok we are going to do our homework now." Said John

"Ok I better not catch you two making out ok." Said Steve

"STEVE!!!!" Carrie yelled

"I was joking I was joking." Steve laughed as Carrie and John went to her room

"Sorry its small." Said Carrie as they walked in

"Its ok Carrie we have enough room besides this is about the size of AJ's room." Said John

"So Dave has the bigger room in their apartment?" Carrie asked

"Yeah just in case Candice stays the night." John Said

"But I thought Candice can't stay over here." Carrie said

"She can't live here but she can stay the night." Said John "And when she does AJ stays the night at my place."

"Why does he do that?" Carrie asked

"Dave and Candice are usually getting it on." Said John

"Ewww." Said Carrie

"I know I don't want to stay awake all night and hear those two." Said John

"Me either." Said Carrie then her phone rang "Its Torrie can I put it on speaker?"

"Go ahead from what I heard she sounds like an awesome sister." Said John

"Ok." Said Carrie then she picked up and put it on Speaker "Hi Sissy."

_"Hi Carrie I miss you." _Said Torrie

"I miss you too Torrie hows over there going for you?" Carrie asked

_"Its good don't have to worry about getting beat up everyday." _Said Torrie

"Me either." Said Carrie

_"That's good." _Said Torrie _"So met anyone lately?"_

"Like a boyfriend or friends?" Carrie asked

_"Yeah I got a couple of friends." _Said Torrie

"Who who?" Carrie asked

_"Their names are Stacy and Amy. Do you have any?"_ Torrie asked

"Yeah I got about 7." Said Carrie

_"Cool got any boyfriends?" _Torrie asked

"If I tell you promise not to tell Steve or anyone else?" Carrie asked

_"I Promise Carrie." _Said Torrie

"I do have one his name is John." Said Carrie

_"Is he Cute?" _Torrie asked

"Torrie!" Carrie shrieked

_"Well is he?" _Torrie asked

"Yeah hes cute." Said Carrie looking at John "Do you have one Torrie?"

_"Yeah his name's Matt."_ Said Torrie

"Did you hear anything from mom lately?" Carrie asked

_"Yeah I'll tell you if you tell me if you heard from our stepdad." _Said Torrie

"I did his ass is in jail now he was trying to make me come home but John and two of my other friends Dave and AJ stopped him." Said Carrie

_"That's good I heard from mom she called me and threatened that if I don't come home they would kill you I was so worried about you that day Carrie I didn't know what to do I didn't eat I didn't sleep I didn't know what to do." _Torrie cried over the phone

"Don't worry Torrie I'm ok I'm more worried about you living on the other side of the country." Said Carrie

_"Don't worry about me Carrie I'm ok I have my dad and Matt to protect me." _Said Torrie

"Just like I have John and Steve." Said Carrie

_"That's right although I wish you were over here as well." _Said Torrie

"Same here speaking of John want to talk to him he's over here right now and I have my phone on speaker?" Carrie asked

_"Sure I want to ask him some questions." _Said Torrie

"I did not sleep with her." Said John Quickly

_"Well he sounds cute and I wasn't going to ask something like that." _Laughed Torrie

"Ok Shoot." Said John

_"What do like about my sister the most?"_ Torrie asked

"Well she's cute smart funny and loyal." Said John

_"Do you plan to hurt her in the future because she has been hurt too much and I don't want to see her hurt anymore." _Said Torrie

"I don't plan to hurt her I'm the one who usually gets hurt." Said John

_"Don'y worry Carrie won't hurt you and you seem like a good boyfriend take good care of my little sister."_ Said Torrie

"Don't worry I will." Said John

_"I got to go Dinner is ready I'll call you this weekend Carrie." _Said Torrie

"Ok Bye Torrie I Love you

_"Love you too bye Carrie Bye John." _Said Torrie as she hung up

"Oh Crap we better start on our homework." Said Carrie looking at the clock "good thing we don't have that much."

"I agree lets start before dinner." Said John as they got started on their homework

* * *

"Carrie, John time for Dinner." Said Steve as he yelled from the kitchen and they walked in

"Your lucky we just got done with out homework." Said Carrie

"You just got done with it what were you two doing making out?" Steve asked

"No Torrie called." Said Carrie as she put lasagna on her plate

"Ok how is she doing?" Steve asked as he sat down with his plate

"She's doing good my mom threatened her though said if she don't come back home that they would kill me." Said Carrie as they sat down too

"They better not kill you besides did you tell her your step dad is in jail?" Steve asked

"Yeah I told her." Said Carrie as they ate

"That's Good." Said Steve as there was a knock on the door

"Come in you two I made plenty tonight." Said Steve

"Sweet you rule man." Said AJ as he and Dave walked in

_"Man Torrie and I have been doing better since we left moms house but knowing mom she won't stop till she gets us back." _Thought Carrie

_Me: So how was that guys pretty long if you ask me_

_Cena Muse: AJ and I are going to take over WWE and TNA_

_Me: Because you two are the princes of darkness_

_Cena Muse: Yes HEY DAVE HURRY UP AND GET A WORLD TITTLE SO YOU CAN JOIN US!_

_Punk Muse: Can I Join_

_Cena Muse: No Straight Edge Losers aloued_

_Me: Read and Review everyone_


	9. Chapter 9

_Me: Sorry for not updating this story but I had writers block on this story big time but I'm good_

_Sting Muse: That's good_

_Batista Muse: About time!_

_Me: Shut Up Dave!! Anyway I would like to think Blood-Thirsty-Goth, WoJo4EVER and JeffHardyLover21 for reviewing my last chapter You guys Rule now on with the story_

Chapter 9

A couple of Days later Carrie and AJ were in match class trying to get their homework done but it was too confusing

"AJ I can't do this Mrs. Schott didn't explain this enough" Whispered Carrie

"Same here I don't understand half the stuff she talks about." Whispered AJ

"Well John told me he can help me after school." Said Carrie

"Have him help me too." Said AJ

"AJ Carrie no talking." Said Mrs. Schott

"Not to mention she's mean." Whispered Carrie ignoring Mrs. Schott

"I know I don't know why other people think she's nice." Whispered AJ

"I don't know why either." Said Carrie

"Carrie AJ if you two continue to talk I'm sending you two to the office." Said Mrs. Schott

"Sorry Mrs. Schott AJ and I need help with our homework." Said Carrie

"It's not that hard you only have a couple of problems." Said Mrs. Schott

"But we don't understand any of them." Said Carrie

"Come to tutoring in the morning you two." Said Mrs. Schott

"But I don't have time in the mornings." Said AJ

"Not my problem is it." Said Mrs. Schott

"Unlike you I have a life outside school." Said AJ

"Don't talk back to me." Snapped Mrs. Schott

"I'm not but Carrie and I don't have time in the morning's it takes us a half hour just to walk here and we only have 5 minutes to get to class afterwards." Said AJ

"Well leave earlier then." Said Mrs. Schott

"I can't I have stuff in the mornings before I come here." Said AJ

"Well pay attention in class then you two." Said Mrs. Schott

"We do but you don't explain it enough." Said Carrie

"Miss. Wilson are you trying to tell me how to do my job?" Mrs. Schott asked

"No I'm not but you can at least help people in class instead of telling them you'll do it in the morning." Said Carrie

"That's it." Sid Mrs. Schott as she got out a piece of paper and starting writing on it "Carrie AJ front office now I'm sick of your altitudes."

"I rather be up there then in here bitch!" Yelled Carrie as her and AJ went out the room without saying anything

"Three days of Lunch Detention just fucking great!" Said Carrie as her and AJ walked out of the front office

"It's not your fault Carrie its mine." Said AJ

"It's not your fault either AJ its Mrs. Schott's." Said Carrie "I hate that bitch I want out of that fucking class."

"There is a way." Said AJ

"What?" Carrie asked

"Fail." Said AJ

"Fail?" Carrie asked

"If you fail you'll have to go to another teacher." Said AJ "But there's a catch you get two weeks of summer school for every nine weeks you fail." Said AJ

"Well I only had summer school once while I was in fifth grade. " Said Carrie "So two weeks won't hurt me."

"That's good hey school is almost over we have 3 minutes till class is over and after that fight with Mrs. Schott I really don't feel like talking to the others and I don't feel like going back to class lets sneak to our lockers then leave when the bell rings." Said AJ

"Good Idea I just don't want to talk to anyone else right now." Said Carrie

After they got their stuff and left they walked back to the apartment

"AJ if John comes over tell him I'm busy today." Said Carrie as they got up stairs

"Alright I'll have to deal with Dave anyway because I didn't walk with the others today." Laughed AJ

"Ok I'll talk to you tomorrow." Said Carrie as she went inside "Hey Steve."

"Hey Carrie are you ok?" Steve asked

"No I'm not I'm dropping out of school." Said Carrie as she went in her room and Steve followed

"Ok what happened today?" Steve asked as he sat on Carrie's bed

"My math teacher is a bitch. Said Carrie as she started crying

"What happened?" Steve asked

"She didn't want to help AJ and I on our homework he and I stood up to her and she gave us three days lunch detention because we told her the truth and I called her a bitch because she is one." Cried Carrie "She treats AJ and I like shit everyday she helps the other kids and not us please don't ground me."

"Ground you? Carrie it's not your fault she needs to be a better teacher." Said Steve "But she helps the other kids and not you two?"

"Yeah like she helps all the other kids all the time but when AJ and I need help it's like oh you two can come in the morning and I'll help you but she won't." Cried Carrie

"It's ok Carrie it's not your fault." Said Steve as he hugged her

"Yes it is I should have just kept my mouth shut." Said Carrie

"You should be glad you told her what you thought you're not in trouble Carrie." Said Steve

"Thank you." Said Carrie "I'm going to take a nap."

"Alright I'll leave you alone." Said Steve as he left the room as soon as he left there was a knock on the door and he opened it

"Hey Steve is Carrie here?" John asked

"Yeah but she's sleeping right now." Said Steve

"Is she ok her and AJ didn't walk with us home?" John asked

"She and AJ had a problem in her last class today." Said Steve "But you can come in and wait for to wake up."

"Thanks man." Said John as he walked in "How bad was it?"

"She wanted to drop out of school." Said Steve

"Did you change her mind?" John asked

"I think so." Said Steve

"I'll talk to her when she wakes up." Said John

"Alright man." Said Steve

A hour and a half later John went to Carrie's room and Sat down on her bed and looked at her sleep

"_She is so beautiful when she sleeps." _Thought John as Carrie woke up

"Huh John what are you doing here?" Carrie asked sleepily

"Well you didn't walk with us home and I was worried." Said John

"Awww your sweet." Said Carrie as she sat up sitting next to John

"So what happened in your last class today?" Asked John

"Not good my teacher was being a bitch." Said Carrie "AJ and I have three days of Lunch Detention."

"It's not your fault Carrie." Said John

"Everyone keeps saying that." Said Carrie

"Well it's not." Said John "And don't drop out of school"

"I'm not don't worry." Said Carrie "Hey John can I stay over at your place tonight?"

"It's up to Steve." Said John

"Let's ask him then." Said Carrie as she went to the Kitchen and Steve just hung up the phone

"Mrs. Schott wants to have a conference with me." Said Steve

"Are you going to go?" Carrie asked

"Yeah I'm sick of her treating you and AJ like crap I'm supposed to talk to her after school with you and AJ." Said Steve

"Why AJ too?" Carrie asked

"Well he does live here too and I think of him as a son along with Dave and John." Said Steve

"Ok Hey Steve can I stay at John's tonight?" Asked Carrie

"Well it is Friday so I guess just don't do anything nasty over there ok." Said Steve

"We won't." Said Carrie

"We Promise." Said John

"Ok have fun you two." Said Steve

_Me: So how was that guys?_

_Sting Muse: It was good :D_

_Cena Muse: I sense a Lemon next chapter_

_AJ Muse: Carrie said No lemons for a whlie_

_Me: Sorry John_

_Cena Muse: :(_

_Me: Anyway read and review Everyone :D_


End file.
